puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Capnrackham
Capnrackham is currently a senior officer of the crew The Myrmidons and royal of the flag Pandora's Box. History Capnrackham first joined the game in September 2004, and was initially a member of the crew No Quarter, a part of the flag Dead Reckoning, where he rose to the rank of fleet officer. In February of 2005, due to an ongoing internal conflict another member of the crew, he set out to start up on his own, founding the crew Meh and the flag The Crazy One-Man Flag. Things did not turn out as planed however, and on the 25th of March 2005 he accepted an invitation back into the crew where for the most part he was welcomed back with open arms. Again, things did not turn out as planed with No Quarter becoming more and more dormant. After spending several months deciding if to start another crew or join an existing one, again he accepted an invitation to join the independent crew Piece of Insanity, a splinter group away by the majority of remaining active members of No Quarter. Capnrackham found himself to be a part of the flag Pandora's Box by default when Piece of Insanity became part of the flag. Capnrackham came to be where he is today when he switched crews within the flag in late April 2006, which was quickly followed by a merger of Piece of Insanity into the Myrmidons. Whilst publicly, Capnrackham has tended not to get too involved in ocean politics (Aside from the odd passing comment, he is more likely to be found in Shore Leave rather than Parley), privately since his arrival at Pandora's Box, he has been quite vocal within the internal politics of the flag - and whilst nobody doubts his passion for the betterment of the flag, he has on multiple occasions pushed views considered by many within to be quite controversial. For the greater part of his time, he has not held any official office (nor did he wish to obtain one) however in major shift in March 07, he stood for an internal election for Monarch (Which he latter withdrew from). Subsequently, he was elevated as a crew representative into a titled role in May 07, and was elected unopposed into the position of Deputy Monarch in late July 07. Whilst he has been with the same crew for the vast majority of his time at Pandora's Box, he has always considered flag before crew. Stalls Capnrackham's main interest in the game is his stall. Initially he was the owner of a shipyard on , which he owned for a little over 12 months through 2004-2005. After November 2004, he opened a distilling stall also on Spring, which is still in operation today. He also owned a distilling stall on for a short period of time in the second half of 2005. Puzzling Puzzle wise, Capnrackham has historically been skilled in most, but outstanding in none, demonstrated by his holding of all but one of the available incredible trophies, but failing to hold any ultimate standings. He has previously held an ultimate in Sailing, Carpentry, Distilling and Shipwrightery although he has not held these rankings since 2005. He has also held an ultimate in poker, however this was gained as part of testing a bug, and was quickly lost. In terms of highest achievements, Capnrackham in the early weeks of Shipwrightery held a high location on the ocean ultimate lists and reached as high as second on the list, although this fell away when he ceased to play the puzzle. In distilling, Capnrackham has made it as high as 23rd on the oceanwide stats, and for a significant period of time was regularly appearing in the Emerald top 10 list. In more recent times, Capnrackham has regularly held the number 1 ranking in Weaving since the final quarter of 2010. Miscellaneous Capnrackham is better known as regular forum contributor "TheRack" on the main game forums.